Une simple randonnée
by Kyuushi the Torture Master
Summary: COMPLÈTE Deuxième fic ! J'vous dit pas cé quoi l'histoire, ça ôte le punch, mais vous pouvez m'envoyer autant de reviews que vous le voulez !
1. Default Chapter

C'est une version dégradée d'une production écrite que j'ai fait à l'école, mais avec quelques PETITES modifications (Yume Kuroi Toshise qui a déjà lu l'original : Mais oooooouuuuuuiiiiiiii !!!!) un peu partout.  
  
P.S. Les caractères de dialogues des personnages ou autre, en italique sont nowhere.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
( WOOOUUUUAAAAHHHHHH, toute kawaii, ma banderole ! ^_^)  
  
C'était la nuit. Une adolescente (indice : elle est ben chiante et fatiquante) se promenait dans une rue peu éclairée. Elle était grande , environ âgée de 16 ans. Son nom était Téa Gardner ( GUUAAAAHHH, CRÈVE PÉTASSE !!!!!!!!)  
  
En arrivant au milieu de cette même rue, sa marche fût bloquée par un quelqu'un : un homme. Il était de grandeur moyenne, pas trop costaud (en apparence) et portait ses cheveux argentés longs. Il avançait curieusement en direction de Téa, un étrange objet brillant qui semblait dangereusement coupant à la main.  
  
Yume Kuroi Toshise : YAMI BAKURA-SAMA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *saute sur Yami Bakura*  
  
Kyuushi, the Torture Master : AU PPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDD !!!!!!!!!!! *tire sur la laisse que porte Yume dans mes fics contenant Yami Bakura (on prend pas de chances avec elle)*  
  
Yume Kuroi Toshise : NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN !!!!!! JJJJEEEE VVVVEUUUUUUUXXXXXXX MMMMMMOOOOOONNNNNNNNN YYYYYYYAAAAAAAMIIIIIIII BBBBBAAAAAAKKKKKKKUUUUUUURRRRRAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!! T_T *pètes une coche pendant qu'elle s'éloigne de SON Yami Bakura)  
  
Kyuushi, the Torture Master : -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; reprenons l'histoire…….  
  
Téa était terrorisée à la vue de cet instrument meurtrier, qu'elle reconnut grâce à la faible lueur de la lune. L'homme approcha encore, un couteau de boucher devant lui ( WOOOUUUUAAAAHHHHH, moi j'aime la viande, presque autant que mon Yami Malik-sama ^_^). Téa poussa un horrible cri de sa horrible voix, elle courra comme un poulet dans le sens contraire de ce fou mortel, qui maintenant la poursuivait (mettons un p'tit beat en soundtrack pour l'accompagnement). Il se glissa devant elle avec tant de facilité qu'on aurait pu dire qu'il n'était d'autre qu'une ombre. Pour la première fois, l'homme ouvra la bouche :  
  
Yami Bakura : Je vais te tuer.  
  
(Wow, ils disent tellement des affaires inspirantes ^_-!)  
  
Téa fut tellement surprise par une telle déclaration sanguinaire qu'elle arrêta de se comporter en dinde…  
  
Yume Kuroi Toshise :Il me semblai que c'était un poulet et pas une dinde.  
  
Kyuushi, the Torture Master : C'est la même affaire, c'est juste que le poulet goûte meilleur ^_^!  
  
Yume Kuroi Toshise : -_-;;;;;;;;; d'aaaaccccoooooorddddddd, j'poserai pas question…..  
  
… et bégaya :  
  
Téa : P-pourquoi ? (parce que t'es une pétasse) Je…je n'ai rien fait de mal (si…tu portes du rose !!!!) ….Soyons amis ! (QQQUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!??????? VA T'FAIRE VOIR, SALETÉ D'POUFIANCE!!!!!!)  
  
Mais Téa eut sa réponse d'une manière un peu trop concrète. L'homme bondit sur elle et c'est là que la jeune fille vit le regard de ce malade. Ses yeux bruns habitaient en eux un désir extrême de tuer ( OOUUUUUAAAAIIIISSSSSSS TÉA KILLING PARTY !!!!!!). Téa voulut s'enfuir, mais n'en a pas eu la possibilité car l'étranger l'avait déjà emprisonnée dans l'un de ses bras, plus puissants qu'il n'en avaient l'air. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais quand la lame fut déposée devant sa gorge, elle sentit un frisson de terreur l'envahir. Mais une visiteuse inattendue (même de moi-même)arriva dans Yu-Gi-Oh! et qui commence à tripper sur les cheveux de Yami Bakura.  
  
Yura of the Hair : OOOOOHHHHHHH LLLLLEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS BBBBBBBEEEEEAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUXXXXXXXX CCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEVVVVVEEEEEEUUUUUUUXXXXXXX !!!!!!!!!!!!! JJJJEEEEEEEEE LLLLLLLEEEEESSSSSSSSS VVVVVVEEEEEEUUUUUUUUXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * comme à tirer sur les cheveux de Yami Bakura*  
  
(Fiche info sur Yura : série : Inu-Yasha, démon qui attaque avec des cheveux et qui en fait collection et un perso qui soit dit en passant me tape INCROYABLEMENT sur les nerfs)  
  
Yami Bakura : AAAAAAAAYYYYYYYOOOOYYYYEEEEEE !!!!!!!!  
  
Kyuushi, the Torture Master : HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOSITE D'PÉTASSE !!!!!!! DONT'T TOUCH, TES EN TRAIN D'LIBÉRER TÉA, HOSTIE D'CONNE !!!!!!! GO AWAY !!!!!!!! *butte Yura au loin avec ma super technique de la batte de base-ball céleste*  
  
Se ressaisissant, Téa prit l'une longues mèches argentées de Yami Bakura qui retombaient sur son visage et elle la tira de toutes ses forces.  
  
Yami Bakura : PAS EEEEEEENNNNNNNCCCCCCCOOOOOOORRRRREEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!! *cri de désespoir*  
  
Kyuushi, the Torture Master : Veux-tu qu'on te coupe un peu les cheveux (un peu = 1m) *sourire machiavélique*  
  
Yume Kuroi Toshise + Yami Bakura : NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Son agresseur poussa un horrible cri de douleur…  
  
Yami Bakura : AAAAAAYYYYYYYYYOOOOOYYYYYEEEEEE DDDDDDOOOOONNNNNNCCCCCCCC !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
…, lui faisant éloigner son couteau de la gorge de la jeune fille. Sa victime ne s'arrêta pas là : elle prit son bras armé et le mordit à pleines dents. Ses canines s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de l'homme, hurlant par la douleur de la morsure.  
  
Yume Kuroi Toshise : ELLE A OSÉ FAIRE MAL À MON YAMI KURA ! TÉA, TU VAS MOURIR !!!!!  
  
Kyuushi, the Torture Master : Téa est une vampire ! On appelle Buffy pour la butter !  
  
A.-san + Yume Kuroi Toshise + Drackony : OUAIS !!!!!!!  
  
Bepinette : Attendez, ça ne serait pas plus drôle de la butter nous-mêmes ?  
  
Kyuushi, the Torture Master : ……………. C'est un fait…….. *aime bien l'idée de Bepinette*  
  
A.-san + Yume Kuroi Toshise + Drackony : OUAIS !!!!!!!  
  
Peu à peu, l'inconnu s'affaiblissait à vue d'œil, tellement qu'il relâcha sa prise (AHHHAAA!!!!! J'ai toujours su que Téa n'était rien d'autre qu'une barbotte rose mutée). Profitant de cette nouvelle liberté, Téa s'enfuit dans la nuit.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
J ~J ~J ~J ~J ~J ~J ~J ~J ~J ~J ~J ~J ~J ~J ~J ~J ~J ~J ~J ~J J~J ~J ~J ~ J ~ J  
  
(OUAIS, une autre de mes super banderoles ^_^)  
  
Je mettrais le dernier chapitre d'ici la fin des Fêtes ( y'en a juste 2 pis je dois soigner ma gorge,cé ésoufflant ouvrir son cœur OUF OUF), ja-ne ! '^_^' 


	2. ULTRA TÉA BASHING !

Salut ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Bon, là je vais finir cette fic là et ESSAYER de finir mon TABA * bip * de chapitre 6. Encore une fois, les caractères en italiques sont nowhere (c'est juste quelques folies de la part de l'auteure et de ses amies, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal ^_^)  
  
¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Téa courut dans la rue.  
  
TDPOTBP :Et là, le Celtic Guardian court et coupe Téa en deux ! *_* * a des étoiles dans les yeux*  
  
Kyuushi, the Torture Master: Euuhhh……. non !  
  
TDPOTBP: T_T  
  
Elle voulait échapper à ce psychopathe (Yami Bakura) (TDPOTBP : YAMI BAKURA-SAMA !!!! *saute dans la parenthèse à côté * , Yami Bakura : OURF! *étouffe *, Kyuushi, the Torture Master : Lâche-le, j'en ai encore de besoin pour la fic !, TDPOTBP : AAAAAAAhhhhhhh, après, j'vais tu pouvoir l'avoir ?, Kyuushi, the Torture Master : Mais oui ! ^_^ , TDPOTBP : YEAH !!). Mais la fatigue finit par l'envahir, l'obligeant à faire une courte pause pour reprendre son souffle. Mais il fut coupé par l'apparition d'une ombre derrière elle derrière elle. Elle reconnût alors son agresseur. Mais un détail la fit trembler encore plus : il n'était pas seul !  
  
Ils étaient deux cette fois pour s'en prendre à elle. Le nouvel inconnu avait un teint, des cheveux blond qui frôlait le blanc, mais ce qui marqua le plus Téa, c'était également son regard machiavélique, celui d'un véritable fou qui sûrement retirer la vie aux gens était l'un de ses loisirs préférés (Kyuushi, the Torture Master : OOOOOOOUUUUUUUUAAAAAIIISSSSSS !!! MON YAMI MALIK-SAMA !!!!!!). Il tenait à la main un énorme objet qui reflétait la lumière de la lune : une hache. Les deux hommes prononcèrent ces mots :  
  
Yami Bakura : Je suis revenu avec un pote qui va m'aider à te tuer !  
  
Yami Malik : Tu vas morfler, Téa !  
  
Kyuushi, the Torture Master & TDPOTBP : OOOOOOOOOOUUUUAAAAAAIIISSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* encouragent leur bishônen à fond *  
  
A-san : J'pense que Kyuushi a lu trop souvent ses DevilDevil ! -_-;;;;;;;;  
  
Téa : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!! À L'AIDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kyuushi, the Torture Master, TDPOTBP, Bepinette, Drackony, A-chan et A-san : * sortent le pop-corn et regardent *  
  
La jeune fille horrifiée voulut s'enfuir, mais Yami Bakura se glissa à nouveau devant elle de la même manière que tout à l'heure et lui bloqua le chemin. Elle venait de vivre ses derniers instants.  
  
Yami Malik était resté derrière elle et il courait, la hache au-dessus de sa tête vers Téa. Cette dernière n'a sûrement pas compris ce qui lui ai arrivé.  
  
Yami Malik l'a chopé en deux, en diagonale, de l'épaule gauche à la hanche droite. Mais Téa était toujours vivante. Yami Bakura riposta en la poignardant 75 fois (hey, il les a compté, ses fois !), mais elle respirait toujours.   
  
Jurons français  
  
Yami Malik : Eh putain, elle est coriace, cette pouffiasse !  
  
Yami Bakura : T'arrête pas ! Il faut la buter !  
  
Yami Malik : Allons-y !  
  
Yami Malik recommença le massacre avec une chainsaw (une tronçonneuse si vous préférez, mais je préfère chainsaw) et l'enfonça dans son bide (ça doit faire mal _ !), il démarra la chainsaw dans son ventre et la tourna LENTEMENT. Mais, Téa montrait encore des signes de vie. Yami Bakura se remit à l'action avec une mitraillette et ne l'arrêta pas avant que Téa ressemble à un fromage suisse. Mais elle pouvait toujours bouger.  
  
Sacres québécois  
  
Yami Malik : Ah ben tabernacle d'hostie d'calisse ! 'A veut jamais crever, c'te bitch-là !  
  
Yami Bakura : Lève ton cul, y faut faire gicler l'sang !  
  
Yami Malik : Let's go !  
  
Yami Malik s'arme d'un tank et shoota Téa vers le visage pour lui exploser la tête. La tête est partie, mais elle respire TOUJOURS ! Yami Bakura, qui commence à avoir la boucane qui sort par les oreilles, sort son bazooka et lui shoote un missile dessus. En résumé, Téa a plus de tête, plus de bide, plus d'épaules, plus de jambes, mais ELLE TIENT ENCORE DEBOUT (enfin, sur ce qui lui reste)!   
  
Yami Malik : Argh ! Y'en a marre ! J'vais lui arracher la tête !!!!  
  
Yami Bakura : Euh, c'est déjà fait… -_-;;;;;  
  
Yami Malik : Eh merde !  
  
Téa : x_x * toujours vivante *  
  
Yami Bakura : Regarde faire le professionnel !  
  
Yami Bakura reprend l'assaut de plus belle avec un lance-flammes et brûle Téa au 67è degré. Téa ressemble maintenant à un motton (un tas) de fille-steak haché prêt pour faire des hamburgers, mais elle est encore vivante.  
  
Yami Bakura : Mais calisse, elle est increvable !  
  
Yami Malik : J'vais lui donner le coup d'grâce !  
  
Yami Bakura : Avec quoi ?  
  
Yami Malik : AVEC ÇA * sort son arme suprême * !!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura : Un élastique à cheveux ?! -_-;;;;;  
  
A.-san : HEY ! MON ÉLASTIQUE !  
  
Yami Bakura : Tu la buteras jamais avec ça.  
  
Yami Malik : Pas si j'ajoute ça ! *sort sa deuxième arme suprême *  
  
Yami Bakura : Du sucre ????  
  
TDPOTBP : OUAIS !!!! DU SUCRE !!!!!! * court vers le sucre qui a peur d'elle *  
  
Kyuushi, the Torture Master : AU PIED!!!!!! * tire sur la laisse de TDPOTBP *  
  
Yami Malik : * avale 400 000 000 000 000 000 000 cuillerées de sucre * WOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * est complètement en sugar high * TU VAASSS MOOUUUURRRIIIIIRRRR TTTTÉÉÉÉAAAAAA !!!!!!!! * vises avec le TRÈS DANGEREUX élastique à cheveux * CRRRRRRRRRRÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈVVVVVVEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!! * lâche l'élastique à cheveux *  
  
Téa : * reçoit l'élastique sur ce qui lui reste * (euuuuhh, imaginez un bruit d'orignal) * meurt *  
  
Yami Bakura : Eeuuuhhhh….-_-;;;;;;; Bravo!  
  
Yami Malik : * est dans la lumière de Dieu * Allez, on trace !  
  
Kyuushi, the Torture Master : OUAISS !!!!! YAMI MALIK-SAMA, TES L'MEILLEUR !!!!!!  
  
TDPOTBP : NON C'EST YAMI BAKURA !!!  
  
Kyuushi, the Torture Master : YAMI MALIK !  
  
TDPOTBP : YAMI BAKURA !  
  
Kyuushi, the Torture Master : YAMI MALIK !  
  
TDPOTBP : YAMI BAKURA !  
  
Kyuushi, the Torture Master : YAMI MALIK ! * donne un coup de casserole à TDPOTBP *  
  
TDPOTBP : YAMI BAKURA ! * donne un coup de casserole à Kyuushi *  
  
Kyuushi, the Torture Master & TDPOTBP : * font une guerre de casseroles *  
  
Bepinette, Drackony, A-chan et A-san : -_-;;;;;;;;;; IRRÉCUPÉRABLES * long soupir *!!!!!  
  
Téa : x_x * morte *  
  
~* OWARI*~  
  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
Ouais, j'ai buté Téa !! À la prochaine ! * fait des bye-bye * 


End file.
